Una nueva hanyō
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha. ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Lemon.
1. Un misterioso hechizo

_**Una nueva hanyō**_

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Prólogo: Un hechizo misterioso._

_****__#Disclaimer:__ los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la genia Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Corría entre los árboles rápidamente llevando a la miko, que ahora era su esposa, en sus brazos. La boda ya había concluido e Inuyasha se veía impaciente por dar el siguiente paso. Mientras corría su rostro empezó a cambiar. Este llevaba marcas de color morado debajo de los ojos, similares a las que le aparecen cuando se transforma en un demonio completo. La azabache notó sus marcas y se tensó. _"¿Qué está pasando?"._

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña donde se instalaron unos meses atrás, luego de que Kagome haya vuelto al Sengoku. Recostó a su esposa en el futón y unió sus labios con los de ella, un beso lleno de amor y una pizca de pasión. Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, la debilidad de Kagome.

El hanyō disfrutaba hacer sentir a su esposa esas sensaciones. Quiso bajar más sus besos pero el kimono se lo impedía. A movimientos torpes se lo quitó, esperando ver a su amada a merced de él, pero otra prenda de ropa con dos triángulos le obstruyó el paso. Desesperado trataba de quitarlo y al no poder hacerlo rasgó la prenda con sus garras. Con sumo cuidado de no lastimar a la miko con sus colmillos, el ambarino jugueteaba con los dos montes de carne de su esposa, causando que ella se arqueara para así darle mejor acceso.

Kagome notó que tenía menos prendas, por lo tanto, se levantó y comenzó a retirar el hitoe del ambarino con suma lentitud, causando un gruñido de molestia al ambarino. La miko soltó una risita al tiempo que retiraba el kosode de su amado, dejando a la vista su trabajado torso, producto de las múltiples peleas que tuvo en el pasado. El hanyō reanudó sus besos, bajando por el vientre hasta encontrarse con las bragas de la muchacha. Las rasgó con sus garras, impaciente, y se encontró con la zona íntima de su esposa. Comenzó a lamer, causando sensaciones inigualables a Kagome. A ésta le pareció injusta la situación. Alargó una de sus manos y acarició la orejita de Inuyasha. Él gruñó en respuesta, pausando su tarea.

Kagome sonrió y siguió acariciando el punto débil de su amado e Inuyasha gemía roncamente, cerrando los ojos. La azabache dirigió sus manos al pantalón de su amado, retirándolo con cierta dificultad.

Ambos sonrieron. Era el momento.

Inuyasha se posicionó entre las piernas de la muchacha y suavemente se introdujo en ella hasta llegar a la barrera de su virginidad. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió. Inuyasha empujó un poco más y Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Inuyasha sintió el olor salino de las lágrimas junto con el de la sangre y se asustó.

—Lo siento, Kagome...¿Te lastimé? —hablaba rápido y muy nervioso.

—No, descuida —respondió— Solamente no te muevas.

Inuyasha se quedó en esa posición alrededor de un minuto y lentamente el dolor fue desapareciendo sustituyéndolo por placer. Kagome movió un poco su cadera avisando al hanyou de poder moverse y así lo hizo. Sus movimientos al principio eran lentos, causando gemidos por parte de la azabache, pero luego se convirtieron en gritos de placer al aumentar el ritmo.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax. El hanyou se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella y undió sus colmillos en un lugar específico de su cuello, cerca del hombro derecho. Así ella solo sería de él, nadie más podía tocarla. Era SU Kagome.

Los dos cuerpos se dejaron caer sobre el futón, agotados. El ambarino estiró el brazo y tomó su hitoe, cubriéndose a su esposa y a sí mismo. Susurraron un _"Te amo"_ y ambos cayeron dormidos. Por mientras alguien, afuera de la cabaña, escondido entre los arbustos, se asomaba.

—Pronto el hechizo hará efecto —susurró el ser— Y la vida de esos dos cambiará por completo...

* * *

_Hola! :3 C__omencé este fic inspirándome en otro que justo ahora se me ha olvidado el nombre owo. __No me odien, pero me ha salido corto y horrible. No tengo mucha experiencia en escribir lemon :c Den follow & póngalo en favoritos, que es la moda de hoy (?)_

_Quejas, críticas constructivas y halagos (sólo si quieren) en el recuadro de abajo, por favor._

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	2. Nuevos poderes

**_Una nueva hany__ō_**

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo I: Nuevos poderes._

* * *

_"No puede ser...mi hechizo no ha funcionado. Se suponía que la miko debería desde ya tener los poderes fusionados con su cuerpo. Maldita, sus poderes espirituales son tan altos que un simple hechizo no logrará cambiar nada. Tendré que hacer esto yo mismo..."_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté de la mejor manera: en los brazos de mi Inuyasha.

Sinceramente, cuando viajé por primera vez por el pozo y conocí a Inuyasha, nunca creí que todo esto pasaría. ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que ahora sería la esposa de ése ser que estuvo sellado por cincuenta años en el árbol sagrado?

Sentí unas pisadas a mi alrededor. Me giré y vi a Inuyasha mirándome.

—¿Qué haces? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado en su típica pose india y cruzado de brazos.

Me demoré en responder, mi mirada estaba en un punto fijo del horizonte. Finalmente luego de varios segundos hablé.

—¿No te parece maravilloso todo esto? —pregunté con una sonrisa poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo. Al instante se sonrojó.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todo. Que Naraku haya sido derrotado, que Shippo ya esté a punto de convertirse en un poderoso youkai, que Sango y Miroku ya tengan una familia —sonreí— que estemos casados...

Él sonrió y me dio un beso corto.

—Por supuesto.

—Que pareja más tierna.

_Esa voz...¿Naraku?_

Me levanté junto con Inuyasha, alarmados.

—¿N-naraku? —preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha al tiempo que aparecía el detestable ser.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué acaso ya no me saludas como se debe? —preguntó irónicamente riéndose.

—Infeliz...¿Qué ya no te habías muerto? —preguntó mi esposo con rabia.

—Morir es para los débiles —respondió— Y ya que tú lo eres, morirás ahora.

Dicho esto, una fuerza sobrenatural salió del pecho del enemigo y atacó a Inuyasha, derribándolo.

_No puede ser..._

Inuyasha estaba tirado en la tierra, pero su cabello cambió. ¿Se convirtió en humano?

—¡Inuyasha! —corrí hacia él, espantada. _¿Y si Naraku absorbió sus poderes? No, eso no es posible. ¿Qué clase de ataque usó? _—¿Estás bien? —pregunté al ver que se levantaba.

—¿Qué demonios? —miró su cuerpo— ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?!

Naraku rió y contestó.

—No te alarmes, Inuyasha. Cuando conociste a Kikyo le prometiste que usarías la perla para convertirte en humano ¿No es eso lo que tanto querías? Ahora lo eres, y lo serás para siempre.

Otra fuerza sobrenatural del mismo poder salió de su cuerpo, pero se dirigía a mí. Traté de correr con todas mis fuerzas pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Lo último que recuerdo es a Inuyasha tratando de alcanzarme y la voz de Naraku diciendo _"Es inútil, el daño ya está hecho" ¿A qué se refería con eso?_

* * *

Me desperté y mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, pero aún así el dolor estaba presente.

—¡Señorita Kagome! —exclamó el monje Miroku— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué me pasó? —pregunté.

—Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma, Kagome. —dijo Sango y me pasó una olla con agua— Observa tu reflejo.

Asomé mi cabeza y vi lo que ocurría. _¿Qué demonios?_

Me sorprendí y dejé la olla a un lado. Mis ojos eran de un color azul profundo. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, como si lo que capté en el reflejo hubiese sido solamente una ilusión, pero mis dedos alcanzaron unas orejitas. Retiré mis manos de ahí y las observé: éstas tenían garras afiladas. También noté que tenía colmillos, como los de Inuyasha.

—Naraku usó un hechizo contra ustedes dos. Le quitó los poderes a Inuyasha y te los traspasó.

Busqué con la mirada a Inuyasha pero no estaba

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—No lo sé, te trajo aquí y luego se fue.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba? No puede salir así como así. Además, su cuerpo tomó forma de humano, si lo atacan no podrá defenderse.

Me levanté dispuesta a buscarlo.

—Kagome ¿No será mejor que descanses? —sugirió Sango, preocupada.

Les sonreí —No se preocupen, estoy bien. —y sin más que decir salí en busca de mi amado.

Me dirigí por el bosque hasta encontrarme con el árbol sagrado. Sonreí al verlo apoyado en el tronco. Me acerqué a él y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba durmiendo.

—Oye, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha no se movió. Suspiré y me senté junto a él, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

—¿No me miraras?

—No deseo verte convertida en hanyou

Al escuchar esas palabras comprendí su preocupación y tristeza.

—Inuyasha, nadie me molestará por ser una hanyou. Y aunque alguien me dijera algo, a mi no me interesa en absoluto. Por favor mírame ¿sí? —hablé poniéndome al frente de él y tomando su mano.

Inuyasha suspiró y abrió los ojos. Al instante en que los abrió su mirada quedó fija en mí y me recorría con ella. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Tus ojos son hermosos.

Sonreí y el calor en mis mejillas aumentó. Inuyasha iba acercando poco a poco su mano y alcanzó una de mis orejitas. La acarició y yo sentí un cosquilleo. Solté una carcajada. El sonrió y siguió acariciando mi orejita y yo no podía más de la risa.

—In-nuyasha, para, p-por favor, me da cosquillas! —exclamé aún riéndome.

El detuvo su acción y pasó sus dedos por mis labios, los abrió y se fijó en mis colmillos. Quitó su mano y tomo la mía detallando las nuevas garras que aparecieron.

Tomé su rostro con mis manos y susurré un _"Te amo" _esperando que se relajara y que no se preocupara por mi estado actual. Él sonrió y susurró un _"Yo también te amo, mi Kagome" _y dicho ésto me besó.

* * *

_Esos dos son tan tiernos :') amé la escena de las cosquillas! ñ.ñ_

_Respondo:_

_**ariadnek: **créeme que su lado youkai sigue intacto, fui yo la del problema XD deberías tomar menos café y dármelo a mí e_e esto de la inspiración no es lo mío :/  
_

_**Nai SD: **¡YO TAMBIÉN AMO SUS OREJITAS! es que son tan Asdfghjklkjhgfd. No lo sé, si de pronto Inuyasha aparece en mi casa y me mueve las orejitas me lanzaría sobre él ._. las amo apasionadamente. ¡Espero te guste el segundo capítulo! ewe.  
_

_**Manzana Higurashi Brief: **Suele pasar. Ese Miroku, no hay que juntarse mucho con él eh! e_e A mi parecer el capitulo anterior quedó corto y feo, pero si tu lo dices *-* besos, cuídate! :3  
_

_¿Reviews? Se acepta de todo ^^_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	3. Preparándose para el combate

**_Una nueva hanyō_**

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo II: Preparándose para el combate._

* * *

La, ahora hanyou, se encontraba en un río cerca del mini-campamento que estableció Sango, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de Inuyasha. Tomó un poco de agua que se le escurría por entre sus manos y se la llevó al rostro, disfrutando de la frescura ya que hacía un calor insoportable. Una vez que terminó, cogió la toalla que había llevado para la ocasión y se secó el rostro. De pronto sintió una esencia -dado al nuevo y desarrollado olfato de Inuyasha- ésta era maligna y poderosa. Se volteó y encontró al mismísimo ser que le otorgó esos poderes, Naraku. _¿Cómo es que Inuyasha no pudo sentir su presencia? Claro, él ahora era un humano, por lo tanto no puede percibir nada a su alrededor. _pensó.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Kagome. —dijo el enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres? —escupió la hanyō, enfurecida.

—Dime, ¿quieres probar tus nuevos poderes? —preguntó Naraku, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿A qué se debe eso? —preguntó extrañada Kagome.

—Mañana, antes del atardecer, tendrás que pelear conmigo.

—¿Dónde estarás? —interrogó la hanyō al tiempo que Naraku ensanchaba su sonrisa por el interés de la muchacha.

—No te diré donde estaré. Deberás encontrarme por tu cuenta. —habló— y si llegas un segundo después... —se acercó más a la oji-azul— ...te mataré.

A Kagome le corrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. _¿Y si no podría encontrarlo? ¿La mataría?_

Y después de esas palabras, Naraku desapareció volando y dejó una nube oscura que lentamente se iba apaciguando. Kagome corrió asustada hacia sus amigos.

—¡Chicos!

—¡Kagome! ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó la castaña, cargando a uno de sus bebés.

La muchacha les contó lo sucedido momentos antes, todos se sorprendieron.

—No irás, ¿verdad? —preguntó Shippo, asustado—

Kagome le dirigió una mirada triste, diciendo lo contrario.

—Pero señorita Kagome, podría salir muy herida. Todos sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser Naraku. —habló el monje Miroku.

—Tendré que ir, lo siento chicos.

—Entonces te acompañaremos —sugirió Sango, segura.

—Ni hablar —protestó Kagome— Sango, tú debes quedarte con el monje Miroku cuidando a tus hijas, Shippo todavía no termina su entrenamiento youkai e Inuyasha no puede exponerse a tanto peligro. Él es un humano ahora.

Los presentes permanecieron con la mirada triste hasta que el ambarino se levantó furioso y se alejó del grupo.

—Será mejor que vaya y hable con él. Con permiso. —habló la oji-azul, levantándose.

Caminó por la dirección que tomó su esposo y lo encontró sentado en una roca, junto al río que hace pocos minutos estaba ella.

—Inuyasha, por favor...

—No, Kagome —se levantó y se acercó a la azabache, tomándola por los hombros— ¡No permitiré que ese malnacido de Naraku te haga ningún rasguño! Eres mi esposa, y por lo tanto, debo protegerte sin importar el estado en que esté.

A Kagome se le cristalizaron los ojos ante tales palabras.

—Pero, si no voy...Naraku es capaz de matarme. —habló, con la voz quebrada.

—¡Eso no va a pasar, ¿Entiendes?! —elevó la voz el ambarino— no permitiré que Naraku te mate, aunque deba sacrificarme para ello.

—Inuyasha...debo ir con él. No puedo evadir los problemas, debo enfrentarlos.

Su amado suspiró hondamente y, con la voz casi a punto de quebrarse, habló.

—Si esa es tu decisión —se soltó del agarre— debes recibir esto...

Tomó el arma, su compañera en las batallas, Tessaiga, y se la dio a su esposa.

—Si te enfrentas a Naraku, debes usar todo lo que esté a tu alcance.

Kagome miraba la espada en sus manos y levantó la vista.

—Inuyasha, yo... —pero no pudo hablar más pues unos labios se posaron en los suyos, evitando que dijera algo más.

Los labios de la hanyou se entreabrieron, dando paso a la lengua del ambarino, la cual recorría todo el paladar de su amada y desataban una guerra entre lenguas. Finalmente se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas y los labios medianamente hinchados y rojizos.

—Vamos, que esperas —Inuyasha habló, ofreciéndole su mano a su esposa— ¡Es hora de entrenar con Tessaiga!

Kagome sonrió y, aceptando su mano, fueron juntos con la espada para que Kagome pudiese estar lista en su combate con Naraku, demostrando sus nuevos poderes.

* * *

_Hasta a mi me dio pena la última parte )': Respondo:_

_**Tsuyu. : **Has leído mal, son los ojos los azules e_e pero a cualquiera le pasa (: espero te guste el tercer capítulo! besos :3  
_

_**tennyoukai: **tomaré en cuenta tu observación! jaja, la respuesta a tu duda la verás más adelante. He creado miles de planes malévolos muajajaj(? besos :3  
_

_**Hikari97: **todos preguntan lo mismo! XD tendrán que esperar la respuesta ewe. QUE LOS MATE LA INTRIGA! (?  
_

_**Nai SD: **Oww! Me alegra de que puedo subirte el ánimo con uno de mis capítulos :'D lo de la hija hanyou está muy trillado, quise hacer una idea original y, como vez, tengo mucha imaginación (? cuídate, saludos! *0*  
_

_**serena tsukino chiba: **yo también amé lo de las cosquillas! *-* me alegro de que te haya gustado, besos! ;3  
_

_Dejen reviews, que ya se viene lo bueno! ewe_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	4. Experimentando cambios

_**Una nueva hanyō**_

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo III: Experimentando cambios._

* * *

Vio hacia el horizonte: el sol casi se escondía por completo. Esperó un poco más, nerviosa. _¿Y si logra matarla? _No, definitivamente no lo permitiría. Tenía los poderes de Inuyasha consigo y el apoyo de Tessaiga. Nada podía salir mal. Miró una vez más hacia el cielo y las primeras estrellas aparecieron al momento en que una presencia maligna se hacía presente.

—Lamento por haberte hecho esperar tu muerte, Kagome.

La nombrada sólo miró furiosa al ser que recién llegaba.

—Vaya, hasta haz traído la espada de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?

—El que perderá serás tú.

Naraku extendió uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos llenos de veneno. Iban directo hacia la oji-azul pero ésta detuvo el ataque con Tessaiga.

_Flash back._

_—¿Así? —dijo la azabache agitando la espada débilmente._

_—¡Eso no basta! —gritó su esposo— Tienes que centrarte en tu objetivo y concentrarte en la espada, así. —imitó como si fuera a detener algún ataque._

_La oji-azul se concentró e imaginó como si Naraku estuviera a punto se atacarla y agitó la espada._

_—¡Muy bien! —gritó emocionado Inuyasha— Intenta hacer el viento cortante.  
_

_—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula— Ambos sabemos lo mucho que se costó dominar esa técnica a la perfección. ¡No podré hacerla en un día!_

_—¡Deja de ser tan testaruda y practica si no quieres morir! No quiero que estés en peligro, Kagome —suspiró— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_Kagome se sintió mal luego de escuchar esas palabras y se propuso practicar todo lo que pueda, para así vencer a Naraku._

_Fin del Flash back._

_"Rayos, aunque esta niña parezca débil, en el fondo puede ser incluso mejor que Inuyasha" _pensó Naraku. La oji-azul se concentró en la energía demoníaca del enemigo y agitó con todas sus fuerzas en donde chocan las dos energías.

—¡Viento cortante!

El ataque avanzó hacia adelante, pero Naraku activó su campo de energía, protegiéndose. La espada cambió de color lentamente a una tonalidad rojiza y la hanyou avanzó rápidamente hacia el campo de energía, chocando su espada contra éste. Sin embargo, el campo no se rompió.

_¡¿Qué?!_

—No eres tan fuerte como parecías —dijo Naraku con una risa irónica— Llegó la hora de tu fin.

Naraku estiró otro de sus tentáculos y pudo alcanzar a Kagome. Ésta impactó sobre el suelo, y unos metros más allá, Tessaiga se enterró en la tierra. Su herida se situaba en el torso y se extendía por el hombro. Trato de levantarse, gimiendo por el profundo dolor. _"No aguantaré mucho. No estoy acostumbrada a heridas tan profundas. Sin embargo...no, no moriré aquí, frente a los ojos de Naraku...¡NO MORIRÉ!"_

El aire cambió. Kagome, con esfuerzo, pudo levantarse, pero ella lucía diferente: sus comunes ojos azules estaban rodeados por un color rojo sangre. Sus colmillos y garras eran más grandes y unas marcas moradas aparecieron debajo de sus ojos. _"¿Se convirtió en un demonio completo?" _pensó el enemigo, expectante a cualquier nuevo cambio en la oji-azul frente a él.

Al igual de Naraku, Inuyasha también estaba sorprendido de la apariencia de su esposa, puesto que había sido espectador de la batalla desde su inicio.

—Creíste que iba a morir, ¿verdad, Naraku? —preguntó con una voz escalofriante— Te has equivocado, no moriré... ¡No moriré frente a ti!

Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia Naraku, levantando su mano para, si era posible, despedazarlo ahí mismo, pero activó su campo de energía, mientras se elevaba lentamente.

—Te he subestimado, Kagome. Aunque tus ataques siguen siendo débiles. —dijo soltando una pequeña risa— Cuando llegue el momento te mataré.

Y dicho esto se desvaneció por el aire dejando pequeños rastros de veneno.

Los sentidos de Kagome se activaron y detectó la presencia de Inuyasha un poco lejos. _"¿Qué hace aquí? Pueden hacerle daño."_

Corrió rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de su esposo hasta que lo encontró.

—Aléjate —pidió la muchacha, recibiendo un no— Por favor, puedo hacerte daño.

—Ni hablar —se acercó más a ella— No te dejes llevar por tu poder. Comprendo lo que estás pasando, la primera vez siempre es difícil.

Su amado se acercaba cada vez más, al tiempo que la oji-azul luchaba por no atacarlo. Inuyasha dio un paso más y a Kagome se le nublaron todos sus sentidos. Extendió su mano, queriendo atacar a su esposo con sus garras, pero éste la esquivó (a duras penas)

—Relájate —puso sus manos en los hombros de su esposa— Ya no hay peligro, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Al escuchar esas palabras el rojo sangre de sus ojos desapareció junto con la extrema longitud de sus garras y colmillos, dejando a la vista la hanyou de siempre.

La oji-azul se puso pálida y sentía como su cuerpo perdía cada vez más energías.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo último que escucho hasta que todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

**—**Ya despertó —escuchó una voz lejana.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba en una cabaña y a su lado se encontraba su amado Inuyasha.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó nervioso. Ella sonrió.

—Estoy perfectamente —respondió notando la preocupación del chico— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Al pelear con Naraku, se transformaste en un demonio completo pero pude regresarte a la normalidad, Luego de eso te desmayaste.

Kagome sonrió, la hacía muy feliz que se preocupara por su bienestar. Trató de incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho la detuvo.

—No te muevas, tus heridas pueden abrirse.

—¿Tanto me lastimé? —preguntó extrañada.

—Es muy grave. —Inuyasha suspiró— ¿Por qué aceptaste ir, Kagome? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—Pero lo importante es que estoy bien —susurró acariciando el sonrojado rostro de su esposo— Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Kagome.

Sus labios se juntaron con necesidad. Ambos necesitaban del otro. Inuyasha se aseguraría que nadie lastime a su amada, y Kagome protegería a su amado, por todas las veces que él la protegió.

Porque ahora los roles cambiaron, pero ellos no dejaron de ser la pareja que son.

* * *

_Me disculpo eternamente por tardar tanto en subir! D: Escribo esto a altas horas de la madrugada, muerta del calor._

_Respondo:_

_**tennyoukai: **Inuyasha es muy sensual para estar en depre, pero es muy tierno cuando se preocupa por Kagome :3 besos *-*  
_

_**Nai SD: **Kirara se retiró de los combates para jugar con las gemelas de Sango y Miroku y de vez en cuando para transportar a Kohaku a su entrenamiento de exterminador :3 Kagome es muy fuerte! Nadie debería dudar de ella, aparte tiene un gran corazón! :'D  
_

_**Tsuyu. : **El mundo está muy loco. Todo al revés o.ó espero te guste el capitulo no sé cuanto (se me olvidó el número :x)  
_

_**Manzana Higurashi Brief: **una opción era ésa, de matar a Naraku de una buena vez, pero así el fic no tendría futuro o.ó. cuídate! ewe.  
_

_**Hikari97: **Me he dado cuenta que a veces nombro a Inuyasha como "el ambarino" siendo que él perdió todos sus poderes y por lo tanto también su apariencia hanyou. Mi error! u_u Él tiene los ojos cafés sensuales :Q Sinceramente no odio a Kikyo, es más, me da mucha pena su historia. Ya que ella se comportaba así porque su deseo no fue cumplido hasta el día de su muerte, porque ella quería ver una última vez a su amado Inuyasha, y pudo hacerlo *-*  
_

_**serena tsukino chiba: **¡Qué malotas mis lectoras! o.ó Piensen que Naraku sólo quería un poquito de amor de parte de Kikyo, no se merece la muerte (en su totalidad) Espero te guste el capítulo! c:  
_

_DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN UNA HAMBURGUESA! (no me hago cargo de engaños. Reclamos y posibles demandas déjenlos a la tía Juana)_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	5. El secreto detrás de los poderes

_**Una nueva hanyō**_

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo IV: El secreto detrás de los poderes._

* * *

—Kagome, Naraku quiere verte.

La idea de ir hacia el grupito de Inuyasha para informarle a Kagome ciertas cosas le estaba cansando. Sin embargo, si quería seguir con vida, tenía que obedecer.

—No iré.

Kagura soltó una risa, esa respuesta no era suficiente. En un rápido movimiento Kagome quedó encima de la pluma voladora de Kagura y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaban muy alejadas de la vista de los demás.

—¡Qué se cree ella al raptar a Kagome así como así! —gritaba Inuyasha furioso.

—La señorita Kagome ahora es más fuerte, por lo tanto, es ella la que debe combatir con los espíritus malignos —dijo el monje, en un intento fallido de tranquilizarlo— Sin embargo, me temo que quizá la señorita Kagome no aguante por mucho tiempo.

Todos suspiraron, ¿Cómo podían hacer volver todo a la realidad?

—¡Amo Inuyasha!

Una familiar voz seguido de un golpe seco sonó. La vieja pulga Myoga estaba ahí.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verlo amo Inuyasha! —exclamó sonriente la pulga que se encontraba en el hombro de su amo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Myoga? —interrogó, tomándola con los dedos.

—Me he enterado de los que le pasó a la señorita Kagome y a usted, amo. ¿Ha perdido sus poderes por completo, no es así? —Inuyasha asintió— Me lo temía.

—Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la exterminadora, que había escuchado todo lo que hablaron.

—Verán, hay una antigua leyenda que relata la historia de un ser muy malvado, que extrajo los poderes de un hanyou y se los traspasó a un humano, controlándolo a su conveniencia. Se dice que hay un sello, que sólo puede ser roto por aquella persona con sentimientos puros. Sin embargo, si el sello es roto después de tiempo, el humano morirá.

—No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha con tono amenazante.

—¡Por supuesto que no, amo! —exclamó asustado Myoga.

—Entonces Naraku quiere controlar a la señorita Kagome para su conveniencia, sin embargo, si rompemos ese sello justo a tiempo, Kagome se salvará. —comentó pensativo el monje.

—Pero recuerde que el sello sólo puede ser roto por aquel con sentimientos puros —agregó Sango.

Todos se quedaron pensando un momento, cosa que a Inuyasha no le agradó.

—¡Ya déjense de perder el tiempo y vamos a romper ese maldito sello! —rugió, furioso.

* * *

_"Me desperté, mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado. Miré a mi alrededor pero desconocía el lugar en donde me encontraba, sin embargo, era muy hermoso. Habían muchos árboles y flores. También había un estanque con unos pequeños peces._

_—Ya has despertado. —dijo una voz familiar._

_Miré tratando de buscar al hombre de la voz y lo encontré. Ahí parado frente a mí, con su típico traje rojo, mirándome fijamente._

_—¿En donde estamos? —pregunté al tiempo que me incorporaba._

_No recibí respuesta alguna. De pronto sentí unos pasos atrás de mí. Me giré y estaba ella. ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_—¿K-kikyo? —pregunté asombrada._

_Ella caminó y pasó por mi lado, dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha. "No, no lo hagas"_

_Se miraron por unos segundos y luego la distancia entre ellos se acortó. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho mientras lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos._

_—I-inuyasha, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡Estamos casados, ¿Lo recuerdas?!_

_—Ojalá me hubiera casado con Kikyo, no contigo, Kagome._

_Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Quería huir de ahí, correr lejos con las fuerzas que me quedaban y esconderme, pero mis pies no reaccionaban._

_Vi partir a mi amado con ella, caminaron hasta que no pudieron ser alcanzados por mi vista. Al instante me desplomé en el suelo, llorando. ¿Cómo me hizo eso? Él sólo me engañó y jugó conmigo. Él en realidad amaba a Kikyo, siempre la amó a ella porque, cuando me veía a los ojos, no veía a Kagome sino a ella."_

_—Oye, despierta._

_Otra voz sonó muy lejana, pero luego comenzaba a escucharse mucho más clara._

Abrí los ojos y estaba en otro lugar, muy diferente al anterior ¿Era un sueño? Suspiré aliviada.

—No es tiempo para dormir, niña. Te dije que Naraku quiere verte.

Me levanté y seguí a Kagura por los pasillos del inmenso palacio. Entramos a una habitación y dentro se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Naraku. Kagura después de lanzar una mirada fulminante se retiró de ahí.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunté con un notorio tono de molestia en mi voz.

—Verás, Kagome. Debo mostrarte el secreto que hay detrás de tus poderes.

—¿El secreto? —pregunté, dudosa.

—Acompáñame.

Lo seguí, todavía con la duda. ¿A qué se refería con "el secreto de mis poderes"? Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a otra habitación. en ella, un espejo con un esplendor se encontraba en ella.

—Éste espejo es el sello de tus poderes. El sello tiene un tiempo de duración, si es roto después de ese tiempo, tus poderes regresarán a su dueño, pero tu cuerpo no tendrá la fuerza de siempre y morirás.

¿Un sello? ¿Ése espejo mantiene los poderes de hanyou en mi cuerpo?

—Y si ese espejo se rompe después de tiempo, ¿moriré?

—Así es, pero yo no dejaré que eso pase. Todavía tengo mucho que hacer contigo. Luego de eso puedo matarte si lo deseo —dijo en tono despreocupado.

—¿Bromeas? ¡No me matarás tan fácilmente! —exclamé, enojada.

—Eso está por verse...

* * *

_Debo admitir que me esforcé mucho para escribir este capítulo, porque en estos día no he tenido inspiración. Es horrible._

_Respondo:_

**_Nai SD:_**_ Naraku es un cobarde, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer -.- Kagome recién se está acostumbrando a sus poderes, por eso se transformó. Al saber que su vida corría peligro, entró en pánico. :3 espero te guste el capitulo! x_

**_serena tsukino chiba: _**_Sin embargo, todos sabemos que dentro de Naraku existía el corazón de Onigumo todavía latente. Además que la perla no le cumplió el deseo que quería. espero que te guste el capitulo! besos :3__  
_

**_Manzana Higurashi Brief:_**_ este fic puede cumplir tus más raros deseos! okno ._. Kagome se transformó porque sintió miedo, creyó que iba a morir . ¡Concuerdo contigo! El final fue hermoso *-*_

**_tennyoukai:_**_ Supongo que a la tuya, ya que yo no tengo tías que se llamen Juana o.ó Kagome será una experta con Tessaiga, ya que tiene al mejor tutor :') Naraku sólo quiere un poquito de amor, y qué mejor que el amor de una fiel lectora e_e_

**_Hikari97:_**_ Hmm, todas pensaban eso e_e La historia de Kikyo e Inuyasha es muy emotiva y muy triste. Todos sus malentendidos fueron por culpa de Naraku. Juro que cuando vi el OVA lloré como una nena :(_

_Dejen reviews (se acepta de todo e_e) mientras más reviews dejes, más posibilidades tienes de ganar! (?)_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	6. Pesadillas y desgracias

_**Una nueva hanyou**_

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo V: Pesadillas y desgracias._

* * *

—¡Kagome! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Inuyasha, alarmado. Era la tercera vez que la oji-azul comenzaba a actuar de forma extraña mientras dormía.

_Mata a Inuyasha, mátalo. Extermínalo con tus garras, ya que te traicionó. Se fue con Kikyo, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya no te ama, ahora desea a Kikyo. Mátalo y libérate de todo tu sufrimiento._

—No...¡NO LO MATARÉ! —el desgarrador grito de la azabache asustó a su amado.

—¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR! —gritaba el humano, preocupado. Unos segundos después los ojos de la hanyou se abrieron lentamente y visualizaron al hombre delante. Inmediatamente, la muchacha buscó refugio en sus brazos, al tiempo que traviesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. —Me ordenó que tenía que matarte, para liberarme del sufrimiento. Dijo que me traicionaste y te fuiste con Kikyo. Yo también lo vi...Inuyasha, ¿sigues amándome, cierto? —preguntó mirando el rostro de su esposo.

—¡Por supuesto! —susurró— Nada es más importante que ti en este momento.

La oji-azul se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo con ternura.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no te amaba? —preguntó, meciendo suavemente a Kagome, quien se encontraba entre sus brazos.

—No lo sé, era la voz de una mujer, pero estaba un poco distorsionada.

—¿Y a qué te refieres con que lo viste tu también?

—Cuando Kagura me llevó al palacio de Naraku, me dejaron inconsciente y tuve un sueño extraño. Yo estaba en un lugar muy lindo y estabas ahí también, pero... —la muchacha tomó aire— de pronto apareció Kikyo, y te fuiste con ella, diciéndome que ojalá nunca te hubieses casado conmigo.

—Eso no es verdad —susurró tomando el rostro de la oji-azul con suavidad— La cosa más maravillosa que he hecho en toda mi vida ha sido casarme contigo. Recuérdalo. —admitió, sonrojándose levemente. _"Malditos sentimientos humanos" _pensó.

—¿De verdad lo dices? —preguntó la azabache con un brillo en los ojos. Inuyasha la abrazó una vez más.

—Claro que si, tonta —la muchacha sonrió y se separó —Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir.

Acomodó a su esposa en el futón y la abrazó por la espalda.

—Te amo. —la hanyou sonrió ante las palabras de su esposo.

—Y yo a ti, Inuyasha... —respondió mientras sentía como su cuerpo y mente caían al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**[Inuyasha]**

La observé una vez más. ¿Cómo cambiaron tan rápido las cosas? En un momento eramos una pareja casada viviendo felizmente hasta que de pronto apareció nuestro peor enemigo y me quitó mis poderes, dándoselos a Kagome para que ella sufra. Suspiré mientras seguía observando como jugaba con las gemelas de Miroku y Sango. ¿Ella querrá tener un cachorro? Yo si quiero tener uno, pero si ella no desea tenerlo no puedo obligarla.

**[Narrador]**

—Oye Shippo, ¿No sabes en qué estará pensando Inuyasha? —preguntó el monje.

—La causa es esto —dijo el kitsune levantando su dedo pulgar.

—¿El dedo pulgar? —preguntó extrañado al zorrito.

—No, tonto, es una chica. Y lo más probable es que sea Kagome. Quizás qué cosas hizo el tonto de Inuyasha —dijo negando con la cabeza— A lo mejor ella se molestó con el.

Suspiraron.

—¡Oye, Inuyasha! —dijo Miroku acercándose a su amigo— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—¿Le hiciste algo a Kagome? —preguntó el zorro— ¡¿Qué le hiciste animal?! ¡Responde!

—¡No me molesten! —gritó enfurecido y, luego de unos segundos, tanto el monje como Shippo tenían un chichón bastante grande.

—¡KAGOME, INUYASHA ME GOLPEÓ! —gritó Shippo mientras se alejaba hacia donde estaba la nombrada junto con las dos gemelas, quienes se abalanzaron sobre el zorrito, riendo y gritando "_¡Al zorrito lo han golpeado!"_

—Y bien ¿Me dirás qué pasa? —habló Miroku.

Inuyasha suspiró —Yo quiero tener un cachorro, pero no estoy seguro si Kagome quiera. ¿Qué pasa si voy muy rápido? ¡Se enojaría y me mandaría al suelo! ¡Ya sabes como es, Miroku! —exclamó Inuyasha preocupado.

—Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Lo mejor sería preguntarle o que le insinúes si quiere tener un bebé tuyo. Es la mejor opción. —aconsejó el monje, levantándose y alejándose.

_"Seguiré el consejo de Miroku y se lo diré esta noche" _pensó mientras sonreía viendo a Kagome jugar con las niñas.

* * *

—Oye, Kagome. Tengo que decirte algo... —murmuró nervioso.

—Yo también debo decirte algo, y es muy importante que lo sepas —dijo la oji-azul.

—Tu primero —habló Inuyasha.

La muchacha delante de él tomó mucho aire.

—Estoy embarazada.

Al principio Inuyasha no daba señales de vida, fue tanta su impresión que ni si quiera parpadeaba hasta unos momentos.

—¿E-enserio? —la azabache asintió— Oh, Kagome.

Con emoción abrazó a su esposa, manteniendo el cuidado, por el vientre de ella. La hanyou se separó un poco.

—Pero... —tomó aire una vez más— El bebé no ha mostrado señal alguna de que esté vivo dentro de mí. Es posible que esté en peligro, ya que yo poseo tus poderes de hanyou.

* * *

_Uhhh, mátenme por dejarlas en intriga e_e. ¡Inuyasha es un tierno! respondo:_

**_serena tsukino chiba:_**_ Kagome es muy fuerte y saldrá de ésta :3 cuídate *-*_

**_Nai SD: _**_me has adelantado la historia XD si era algo como una ilusión, pero bueno. espero te guste el capítulo! :3__  
_

**_tennyoukai:_**_ Naraku es todo tuyo e_e A Morfeo le incrustaron un fragmento contaminado y se ha unido al mal. WTF (?_

**_Hikari97:_**_ no lo había pensado XD ahora que me doy cuenta es como "De verdad es como el espejo de Kaguya! :OOO" Yo creo que Naraku es el causante de todo. ¡PREPÁRENSE, PORQUE MAÑANA MISMO LLUEVEN RESTOS DE SERES SOBRENATURALES! *se pone su armadura y coge su espada*_

_Dejen reviews, que es gratis y a todos les gustan (admítanlo, los aman en secreto)_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	7. Signos vitales

_**Una nueva hanyō**_

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo VI: Signos vitales._

* * *

Me preocupaba mucho Inuyasha, ya que desde la noticia que le dí en la tarde no lo he visto. ¿Y si no quiere tener al bebé? No, eso es imposible, ya que cuando le comenté sobre el asunto se puso muy feliz. Pero...no podríamos estar seguros de que la criatura en mi interior esté con vida. Suspiré, mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. No puse resistencia alguna, necesitaba desahogarme. ¿dónde estaba Inuyasha ahora que lo necesitaba?

Sin embargo, he sentido cambios en mi cuerpo. Es como si mi cuerpo no fuese el mismo de antes. Y la anciana Kaede notó un aura diferente en mí, como si alguien más estuviera en mi vientre. Sonreí. Si existen posibilidades de que el bebé esté vivo.

El cambio de olor me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era el olor de Inuyasha.

Corrí, siguiendo el olor que se hacía cada vez más presente, hasta encontrarlo sentado cerca de un árbol. No notó mi presencia, así que me acerqué lenta y sigilosamente por detrás y, cuando lo tuve cerca, le toqué el hombro.

—¡Buu! —susurré. Inuyasha saltó un poco debido al susto y se volteó— ¿Te asusté?

—No, para nada —se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Oye, sé que te asusté, pero no te enojes, ¿si? —dije, tomando su sonrojado rostro entre mis manos— ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté , al ver su expresión.

—¿Tu crees que nuestro cachorro esté con vida? —preguntó. Yo sonreí.

—A decir verdad, no estoy del todo segura, pero la anciana Kaede notó el aura del bebé, así que puede que siga vivo. —le sonreí, tratando de que se calmara— ¿Cómo quieres que se llame nuestro bebé?

Él pensó unos instantes —Si es hombre le llamaremos Ushio. ¿Te agrada?

Yo sonreí, en respuesta. —Estaba pensando en que, si es mujer, podríamos llamarla Kotomi. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —sonrió, a lo que yo deduje que si.

Luego de eso el ambiente triste volvió. Oí que suspiró. Me atrajo hacia él, colocando una mano en mi vientre, tratando de notar alguna señal de vida por parte de nuestro hijo. Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos hasta que se alejó. Lo miré una vez más, pero no aguanté que siguiera con esa mirada triste. Me acerqué a él, robándole un beso. Él no lo esperaba y, sonrojado, correspondió. Me separé unos milímetros —Todo va a estar bien, Inuyasha.

Él sonrió, para luego probar mis labios nuevamente.

* * *

—Kagura, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacer esta misión? —preguntó, sonriendo de lado. La mujer presente frunció el ceño.

—Claro que puedo, Naraku. Ni si quiera Inuyasha pudo detenerme en ocasiones pasadas, y dudo que esa niña pueda hacerlo. —contradijo, arrogante. El hanyou sonrió.

—No te confíes, Kagura. Esa niña ha aumentado sus poderes considerablemente. Sin embargo, nunca podrá vencer al gran Naraku. —sonrió, una vez más— Si haces lo que te pido, dejaré que vivas un poco más, Kagura. —la nombrada se tensó, recordando la ocasión cuando su mismísimo creador acabó con su vida.

—Eso no sucederá, no otra vez. —respondió, molesta.

Naraku extendió su mano, y poco a poco un corazón tomaba forma en la palma. Éste tenía vida, ya que sus latidos estaban presentes.

—Que te quede claro, Kagura, que todavía tengo tu corazón bajo mi poder. —Kagura se cruzó de brazos, mostrando claramente su enojo. Naraku frunció el ceño, y lentamente su mano comenzó a cerrarse, causando un dolor indescriptible a la mujer presente.

—Busca a Kagome, ya sabes que hacer —la orden de Naraku pareció aumentar el enojo de Kagura. Sin demostrar su odio e ira, desapareció por entre las puertas del palacio.

_Dejaré que salgas y seguirás mis ordenes sin rechistar, Kanna..._

* * *

—Kagome, sólo vengo a decirte que Naraku quiere verte —dijo la mujer que controla los vientos.

—Dile a Naraku que no me interesa ir en lo más mínimo —respondió la oji-azul de mala manera. Kagura revoleó los ojos.

—Si no haces caso puede que tu engendro muera ¿Vienes o no? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi bebé en esto?! —preguntó la hanyou, asustada.

—Si tanto deseas saberlo, anda a preguntárselo —respondió la mujer de mala manera. La azabache suspiró. —Bien, iré.

Kagura lanzó una de las plumas en su cabeza y se alejó junto con Kagome hacia el palacio de Naraku. Cuando finalmente descendieron, Se adentraron al palacio. Pasaron por un largo pasillo, el cual tenía muchas puertas. Finalmente Kagura se detuvo en una, abriéndola y encontrándose a Naraku y el sello de los poderes de Kagome.

—Pensaba que no ibas a venir, Kagome —se acercó a la muchacha, por mientras algo de veneno se dispersaba en la habitación. Como la azabache ahora era tan sensible a los olores, no tardó en desplomarse en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Kanna, encárgate de lo demás.

Inmediatamente el espíritu blanco apareció en la sala. Tal y como siempre, sus ojos eran inexpresivos y portaba su espejo.

**[Kagome]**

_Me encontraba en un bosque, extrañamente se me hacía conocido. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y no veía claramente. Traté de levantarme, pero no obtuve resultados._

_—Mata a Inuyasha y a la pequeña vida dentro de tí. Inuyasha no desea estar contigo, ni menos con ese bastardo en tu interior. __—una voz resonó por todo el lugar, y retumbaba en mi cabeza._

_—¿Q-quién eres? —pregunté débilmente. Sentía como si éste fuese el último minuto de mi vida._

_—Soy el espejo, el sello de los poderes de hanyou. —respondió esa voz misteriosa— ¿Quieres morir?_

_—No, n-no quiero —susurré. Mis fuerzas iban poco a poco disminuyendo._

_—Entonces mátalos a todos, Kagome._

___—¿Qué dices? No m-mataré a nadie..._

___De pronto todo se volvió negro, y lo último que escuché fue una voz muy conocida por mi._

_____—¡Kagome, resiste!_

**[Narrador]**

La niña sintió una presencia.

—Se están acercando —dijo hacia su creador.

—¿Quienes? —preguntó.

—Inuyasha y su grupo, mi señor. —el hanyō frunció el ceño.

—Muéstrame lo que pasa, Kanna. —en el espejo apareció la imagen de Inuyasha y los demás, tratando de romper el campo de energía. De una forma u otra, Naraku dejó una abertura en el campo de energía, para ellos. No tardaron en ingresar.

—Esconde el espejo, Kanna.

* * *

—¡Infeliz! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?! —exclamó el hombre del traje rojo, lleno de rencor.

—Inuyasha, qué sorpresa.

—Maldito. ¡Esto no te lo perdonaré jamás!

—Tranquilízate, Inuyasha. —habló Miroku— Aún no has recuperado tus poderes.

—Es inútil. Si no encuentras el sello, Kagome seguirá sufriendo y perdiendo fuerzas a tal punto que morirá. —dijo hacia los demás presentes— Muere...

* * *

_Edité como unas tres veces y me demoré cinco horas en escribirlo o.ó_

_Primero que todo: quiero que sepan que me apena no poder escribir para ustedes :(_

_El capítulo (si es que se le puede llamar así) me quedó HORRIBLE ya que ando con la inspiración a 5 metros bajo tierra. Además los del hospital me dijeron que me regresara a mi casa porque, como todos los humanos, tenemos necesidades. Necesitamos dormir y comer aunque sea un poquito :B Paso el 50% del día en el hospital con mi madre, y el otro 50% con mi hermanita XD Aunque cansa cuidarla, de repente me escapo un rato pequeño para ir a fumarme algo, yo que sé._

_Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo! :'D_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


	8. Paz (contiene el epílogo)

_**Una nueva hanyō**_

_Naraku volvió, la historia se repite y la traición asecha._

_Capítulo VII: Paz._

* * *

—Hiraikotsu! —el boomerang de la exterminadora impidió que el ataque de Naraku impactara en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Éste la miró, agradeciéndole mentalmente.

—Kagura, encárgate de estos inútiles —ordenó hacia su extensión, quien rodó los ojos y se puso delante de ellos, agitando su abanico.

Inuyasha no tomaba mucha atención a la pelea, ni si quiera estaba preocupado si lo herían o no. La imagen de Kagome en el suelo, inconsciente y viviendo una interminable pesadilla lo torturaba. Prefería mil veces estar en su lugar, para que ella no esté sufriendo. Ella era todo para él, junto con su cachorro que permanecía en su vientre, que todavía no sabían si estaba vivo o no. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde podría estar ese maldito sello? Observó a Kagura y a Naraku. Ellos estaban pendientes de la pelea junto con Miroku y Sango.

Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta y rápidamente se escabulló de ahí. Corrió por los pasillos, atravesó puertas y buscó lo que tanto ansiaba encontrar.

De pronto sintió algo extraño, como una presencia. Caminó por el pasillo y sintió como ésta se intensificaba al pasar por al lado de una puerta. La abrió y, finalmente, halló lo que buscaba. Era un pequeño espejo, que estaba sobre una mesa con velas en sus esquinas. Se acercó para observarlo bien. Éste tenía un marco plateado con unos diamantes a su alrededor, también tenía unas pequeñas flechas que señalaban un diamante en particular. _¿Así que este es el sello que le está causando tantos problemas a Kagome?_

Lo observó un poco más hasta que vio que la flecha se movió hasta detenerse en el diamante siguiente. Sus mecanismos eran similares a los de un reloj. Inuyasha tomó el espejo entre sus manos, asombrándose de que no tenga algún campo de energía, pero entonces recordó.

_Flash back._

_—Me he enterado de los que le pasó a la señorita Kagome y a usted, amo. ¿Ha perdido sus poderes por completo, no es así? —Inuyasha asintió— Me lo temía._

_—Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó la exterminadora, que había escuchado todo lo que hablaron._

_—Verán, hay una antigua leyenda que relata la historia de un ser muy malvado, que extrajo los poderes de un hanyou y se los traspasó a un humano, controlándolo a su conveniencia. Se dice que hay un sello, que sólo puede ser roto por aquella persona con sentimientos puros. Sin embargo, si el sello es roto después de tiempo, el humano morirá._

_—No me estás mintiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Inuyasha con tono amenazante._

_—¡Por supuesto que no, amo! —exclamó asustado Myoga._

_—Entonces Naraku quiere controlar a la señorita Kagome para su conveniencia, sin embargo, si rompemos ese sello justo a tiempo, Kagome se salvará. —comentó pensativo el monje._

_—Pero recuerde que el sello sólo puede ser roto por aquel con sentimientos puros —agregó Sango._

_Fin del Flash back._

Entonces ahí se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a esa niña tan loca y despistada, y como no, si ella fue la primera persona que lo aceptó tal como era. Con toda la fuerza que tenía trató de romperlo, pero éste no era un espejo cualquiera.

Tiró con furia el espejo hacia un rincón de la habitación. Se desplomó en el suelo, dándole uno que otro golpe. _¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a Kagome?._ Sintió una pequeña humedad en sus ojos, pero éso no le importó. Nada se podía hacer, el tiempo se agotará y el sello mandará a Kagome al otro mundo, a menos que...

Con toda la ira que almacenaba en su interior, tomó el espejo y lo lanzó al suelo. Los diamantes que antes brillaban con intensidad, ahora estaban perdiendo su luz. Las flechas se inmovilizaron y el interior salió un resplandor amarillo que iba a toda velocidad hacia Inuyasha, entrando en su interior.

Era tanta la luz que éste tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba. Sus colmillos y garras crecieron, su cabello cambió del negro azulado hacia un plateado brillante. Sintió como sus orejitas crecían y su poder sobrenatural se instalaba en su cuerpo.

La luz se desvaneció junto con el espejo, ahora roto en mil pedazos.

Corrió hacia la habitación donde sus amigos luchaban. Éstos tenían múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo. Dirigió su vista a Kagome y la encontró, estaba como la primera vez que la vio, una humana.

—Has podido encontrar el sello, Inuyasha, pero tus poderes no están completos. —todos se asombraron ante las palabras de Naraku, en especial el nombrado— Que ingenuo eres, ¿Creías que con un poco de fuerza humana el problema estaría resuelto?

—Maldito infeliz —corrió hacia Kagome, tomó a Tessaiga y de paso verificó si la azabache se encontraba bien— Ahora mismo te destruiré, igual que en aquella vez. Como la perla ya no está en este mundo, tu cuerpo se volvió más débil, ¿no es así?

—¡Viento cortante! —el ambarino agitó su espada con fuerza, pero Naraku se protegió con el campo de energía.

—Idiota —rió— Mi cuerpo sigue igual de fuerte, y ahora mismo te lo demostraré.

De él salieron un grupo de asquerosos tentáculos, llenos de veneno. Inuyasha se defendía con Tessaiga, Sango hacía débiles movimientos con su boomerang y Miroku con su bastón.

—Ustedes no pueden pelear —el hanyou se dirigió a sus amigos— manténganse al lado de Kagome y llévensela.

El monje y la exterminadora se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la azabache y salieron de allí gracias a Kirara.

* * *

Inuyasha, lamentablemente, llevaba las de perder. La "felicidad" de Naraku aumentaba cada vez más y más. El albino, agotado, reunió todas las fuerzas restantes e iba a atacar, pero algo se interfirió en su camino.

Algo, más conocido como una flecha sagrada.

Un resplandor iluminó el lugar y luego todo pasó muy rápido. Naraku se desintegró junto con el palacio, que resultó ser una simple ilusión.

—¡Idiotas! ¿Qué no les dije que se llevaran a Kagome? —exclamó enfurecido mientras Kirara descendía lentamente hacia el suelo.

—Ella nos pidió que nos detuviéramos —habló Miroku— lo más importante es que está bien, ¿no?

Inuyasha, aún molesto, tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y se alejó de allí. Los demás negaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a volver a la aldea, dejando atrás la tragedia.

El ambarino corría rápidamente, se adentró en el bosque, todavía enojado.

—Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó débilmente la muchacha, más no recibió respuesta por parte de su amado.

La trayectoria, a pesar de ser larga, concluyó en unos segundos. La azabache miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la cabaña que ellos dos compartían.

El hogar de ella y SU hanyou.

Inuyasha se adentró en la choza y depositó delicadamente a su esposa en el futón. Ésta se incorporó hasta quedar sentada.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué estás tan enojado? —preguntó.

—¡Tonta, ¿Por qué no te fuiste de allí con los demás? Te pudo haber pasado algo y no me lo perdonaría! —exclamó mirándola.

—Pero si no... —Kagome comenzó a hablar pero Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

—¡Tenía miedo de perderte! —la miko correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió al instante al escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

Se separaron y Kagome vio lo que menos quería: el rostro de dolor de su querido esposo.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿si? —la azabache sonrió y limpió con su dedo la lágrima que iba cayendo lentamente por la mejilla del chico— Te amo, Inuyasha.

El hanyou la atrajo hacia él nuevamente, pero esta vez la besó.

Sus labios se rozaron delicadamente primero, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Los brazos de la muchacha se posaron en los hombros de Inuyasha, profundizando el beso, al tiempo que él abrazó a Kagome por la cintura inconscientemente. Sus labios se movían con desesperación, como si no hubiesen probado sus labios en un milenio.

Se separaron, jadeantes y con un sonrojo en sus rostros, pero ambos sonrieron. Al fin estaban juntos y en paz, como debe ser.

El resto fue acción. La ocasión los llevó a hacer cosas no tan inocentes y que no escribiré, por que ya se imaginan qué cosas.

Pero, tienen derecho a saber, que ellos vivieron muy felices junto a sus seres queridos.

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

_5 años después..._

—¡Mamá! —la pequeña se dirigió a la joven sentada en el pasto— ¿podemos jugar con Papi?

Sonrió mientras asentía. La pequeña Kotomi se alegró y corrió hacia donde su padre —¡Papi, papi! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!

Kotomi jaló al ambarino de su haori, haciendo que camine hasta llegar al lado de la azabache, quien tenía tres meses de embarazo. Se sentó a su lado, mientras veían a su pequeña hija correr y recoger flores.

—De verdad es un milagro de Kotomi esté viva después de todo —habló la muchacha— sólo espero que éste también salga ileso.

—Keh, nuestro cachorro será muy fuerte —respondió, colocando su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

—Kagome, hoy es luna nueva —dijo Inuyasha.

Hace cinco años atrás, Inuyasha y Kagome se vieron involucrados en una de las malvadas trampas de Naraku, Inuyasha perdió sus poderes y se traspasaron a Kagome. Para romper ese "hechizo" debían destruir el sello, que resultó ser un espejo. Al romperse, los poderes ingresaron nuevamente al cuerpo de Inuyasha, sin embargo, no todo el poder abandonó el cuerpo de Kagome. Al contrario de el albino, cada noche de luna nueva éste pierde sus poderes y la azabache los recupera, convirtiéndose en lo que era hace cinco años.

—Ya lo sabía —sonrió hacia su esposo, quien tenía una expresión triste— ¿Qué sucede?

—Todavía no me acostumbro al hecho de que en luna nueva recuperas tus poderes —respondió.

—No te gusta, ¿no es así? —preguntó la azabache con una mirada triste.

—¡No, no es nada de eso! —respondió, moviendo las manos— Kagome, yo te amo, ya seas humana o no —la muchacha sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

—Yo también te amo de cualquier forma, Inuyasha.

El ambarino tomó de sorpresa a Kagome y la besó, ésta correspondió gustosa.

Mientras, lejos de ellos, la pequeña hanyou de la familia estaba arriba de un árbol, mirando a sus padres con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En vez de que haya **una nueva hanyou **hubieron dos, y próximamente tres, si el destino lo quiere.

**FIN :D**

* * *

_Yay! :D pensé que nunca lo terminaría owo quería alargarlo más, pero con el caos que tengo, además que ya van a empezar las clases ¡MALDITO PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES! :(_

_Respondo:_

**_tennyoukai:_**_ son muy malos, siempre quieren hacerla sufrir u_u besos! :3_

**_Magg's sanDval: _**_Oww enserio? que dulce! *-* Espero te guste este capi y el epílogo :'D_

_Gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia (xD) nos leemos pronto, besos! :3_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
